Un torneo con los grandes duelistas
by xkaorix27
Summary: Que pasaría si Kaiba hace un torneo en la academia de duelos y no solo el participa si no que también grandes duelistas participan. El torneo pondrá en peligro a los alumnos y a los duelistas invitados y la aparición de Haou sera algo lamentable. Sera capaz Jaden de volver a salvar el mundo descubre lo aquí.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste este fic

Yugioh Gx no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador lo único que me pertenece es mi oc Aqua OuO.

Era un día normal en la Academia de Duelos, Jaden se encontraba en la cafetería del dormitorio rojo junto con Syrus y Hassleberry, los se encontraban desayunando después de haberse levantado, pero en esta ocasión no se levantaron tarde, tenían el tiempo exacto para poder llegar temprano a clases.

Vaya no puedo creer que nos hayamos levantado temprano-exclamo Jaden mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

Si es un milagro que lo hayamos hecho-comento el pequeño Syrus.

10-4 a este paso no llegaremos tarde como de costumbre-dijo Hassleberry muy seguro de lo que había dicho.

En ese momento entra alguien a la cafetería era Aqua Mutou amiga de la infancia de Jaden.

Hey Aqua-exclamo Jaden feliz al ver a su amiga.

Vaya y eso ¿que se despertaron temprano?-pregunto la rubia con curiosidad mientras que se sentaba en otro sitio, Jaden solo rio, en ese momento se acerco la señorita Dorothy y le entrego a Aqua una bandeja con comida.

Gracias Dorothy-dijo Aqua.

Yo también me sorprendí al ver a Jaden, Syrus y Hassleberry-dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa.

Jajaja bueno desde hoy en adelante me levantare temprano-dijo Jaden con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Chazz entra a la cafetería e igual que las otras dos se sorprende al ver a Jaden y los otros dos.

Vaya pero sí parece que los perdedores se han levantado-dijo Chazz con un poco de arrogancia.

Pues no eres el único en sorprenderte Chazz-comento la rubia mientras que tomaba un poco de agua.

Eh tu también estas aquí vaya-comento el peli negro para molestar a la rubia.

Que este con ellos no significa que sea como uno de ellos no lo crees así-contesto Aqua algo enfadada.

Vaya y yo esperaba no ver esto-dijo Syrus con algo de decepción.

Lo mismo digo-concluyo Hassleberry.

Después de haber comido los 5 chicos salieron hacia su respectiva clase y no querían llegar tarde ya que ya que su primera clase les tocaba el doctor Crowler. Los cinco llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que llegara el profesor.

Ah parece que llegamos justo a tiempo-dijo Syru con mucha felicidad al saber que sería la primera vez que no va a detención.

Pareces feliz Syrus-comento Aqua.

Será acaso que no iras a detención-dijo Chazz.

Bueno he ido varias veces creo que ya me he acostumbrado-dijo Syrus.

Fueron a sus asientos y ahí empezaron a hablar con sus demás amigos, Crowler llego un poco tarde lo cual le pareció extraño a los alumnos.

Muy bien empecemos la clase-dijo Crowler algo fastidiado.

Parece que alguien esta fastidiado-comento Jaden, los demás alumnos comenzaron a reírse, Crowler se enojo por tal comentario.

Jaden Yuki después de la clase iras a detención y también ira el grupito de Jaden-dijo muy enojado Crowler.

Fantástico detención-comento con fastidio Aqua.

Calma ya sabes que con Jaden todo es posible-dijo Alexis para calmar a su amiga.

Jaja tienes razón-dijo Aqua algo aliviada.

Después de la clase entro el recto Shepard quien quería hablar con los muchachos esto molesto a Crowler y alivio a los chicos. Todos fueron a la oficina del rector ya que estaban intrigados al saber que ocurría.

Y bien rector ¿Qué sucede?, nos prohibirá ir a clases-pregunto Jaden con la ilusión de que así fuera, lo cual hizo que se le cayera una gotita estilo anime a los presentes.

No es eso Jaden-dijo el rector quien puso sus manos en su barbilla.

Ah no entonces ¿Qué es?-volvió a preguntar el castaño.

Bueno verán ustedes han sido elegidos para escoltar a unos duelistas en la Academia-contesto Shepard.

Se podría saber ¿Quiénes serán esos duelistas?-pregutno Alexis con algo de curiosidad.

Bueno los duelistas serán Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler, Zeto Kaiba, Mai Valentine y Astro Fenix-dijo el rector esto sorprendió a los chicos.

¿Qué ellos vendrán aquí?-pregunto Aqua con algo de curiosidad y emoción.

Si y no solo eso Kaiba el dueño de la Academia hará un torneo aquí-comento el rector-eso es todo pueden retirarse.

Los jóvenes duelistas hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron de la oficina y volvieron a clases. Al terminar sus clases todos se encontraban en el patio de la Academia junto con los que no estaban presentes en la reunión.

Con que un torneo eh suena interesante-dijo Atticus muy emocionado.

Yo no lo creo-comento Syrus con los brazos cruzados.

¿Por qué dices eso hombrecito?-pregunto Hassleberry con un poco de intriga.

No lo ven, piénsenlo así si el Rey de los juego y los demás participan en el torneo estaremos fritos-dijo muy alterado el pequeño peli azul de lentes.

No exageres Sy-comento jaden quien golpeo la espalada de Syrus.

Véanlo así duelistas famosos, nos enfrentan tal vez mejoren nuestras habilidades con esto-comento Aqua con emoción por el torneo.

Apoyo a Aqua-dijo Chazz quien levanto la mano.

Yo igual-siguió Atticus quien hizo lo mismo que Chazz.

Oh bueno se los advertí-comento Syrus algo decepcionado.

Bueno creo que lo del torneo no es mala idea-comento Alexis.

Esa es mi hermana-dijo Atticus quien tomo del hombro a Alexis.

Bien será mejor arreglar nuestros decks-dijo Jaden quien se había levantado del suelo y comenzaba a estirarse.

¡Sí!-gritaron todos juntos.

Al atardecer Jaden se encontraba arreglando su deck.

¿Por qué arreglas tu deck sargento?-pregunto Hassleberry con algo de curiosidad.

Si Ja no nos han dicho cuando empieza el torneo-comento Syrus.

Eso no importa lo importante es que tengo de arreglar mi deck-contesto Jaden.

Al día siguiente estaban todos los alumnos reunidos en un salón, varios se preguntaban qué sucedía, mientras que Jaden y sus ya sabían que estaba pasando. En ese momento entra el rector Shepard.

Muy bien chicos los he llamado para un aviso importante-dijo el rector-el señor Seto Kaiba dueño de la Academia ha decidido tener un torneo aquí. Y no solo eso vendrá el y otros duelistas, pueden pasar.

Al abrirse la puerta entraron los duelistas que había mencionado Shepard a Jaden y los demás. Los demás alumnos se emocionaron al ver al Rey de los juegos, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Astro Fenix y también a Seto Kaiba. Esto hizo que los alumnos gritaran de la emoción.

Bien chicos cálmense-dijo el rector para calmar a la multitud enloquecida-bueno muchachos en una semana empezara el torneo se volverán a reunir aquí, les asignaremos quienes será su oponente, los duelistas que puedan llegar a la final de enfrentaran con uno de nuestros invitados si logra ganar se enfrentara contra el Rey de lis juego. Les deseo mucha suerte.

Muy bien espero que le haya enseñado bien sus profesores porque no tendré piedad de ustedes-dijo Kaiba con arrogancia como cuando era joven, dijo esto para amenazar a los alumnos.

Kaiba no los amenaces estoy seguro que les han enseñado bien-comento Yugi.

Vamos Kaiba escucha lo que dice Yugi-Dijo Joey.

Al menos preocúpate tal vez uno de ellos será quien te derrote Wheeler-dijo Kaiba, Joey se enojo como siempre y quiso ir a golpearlo Yugi y Mai lo detuvieron.

Bien chicos pueden irse-dijo el rector Shepard.

Más tarde Jaden y sus amigos se encontraban en el pasillo con Yugi y los demás, tal como se lo pidió el rector, les enseñaron la Academia a los duelistas invitados, Jaden y los demás ya querían que pasara la semana para poder comenzar con el torneo.

Espero que les haya gustado si fue así comenten que les pareció, esperen el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo mas adelante escribiré los duelos.

* * *

Transcurrió una semana y los alumnos se reunieron como se los había dicho el rector. Empezaron a asignar a los oponentes de los alumnos. Algunos pensaban que les tocaba un duelista fácil y otros difíciles.

Bien ya que le hemos dado sus oponentes hay algo más que decir-dijo el rector Shepard-si los duelistas empatan se les asignara otro oponente que haya ganado.

Espero que puedan derrotarme-susurro Kaiba.

Soy yo o Kaiba ¿quiere perder?-pregunto Mai a Yugi y a Joey.

No eres solo tu todos pensamos lo mismo-dijo Joey, mientras que Yugi acentia la cabeza.

Bien eso es todo les deseo suerte, pueden retirarse-dijo el rector Shepard.

Los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse y Jaden se quedo en el pasillo con su amiga Aqua ya que los demás se encontraban arreglando su baraja.

¡Genial! El torneo ya va a comenzar-grito Jaden muy emocionado.

Lo sé, no es increíble tener un torneo aquí en la academia y con los grandes duelistas-comento Aqua igual de emocionada que Jaden.

Por cierto ¿Quién es tu oponente?-pregunto Jaden con algo de curiosidad.

No te lo diré hasta que comience-contesto Aqua.

Bueno tendré que esperar para eso-comento muy decepcionado el castaño.

En ese momento aparece Yugi, Joey y Mai, Jaden los vio y se emociono tanto sin poder hablar.

Hola chicos-saludo Joey.

Hola Joey, hola papá, hola Mai-contesto Aqua, mientras esta veía a Jaden sin poder hablar ella le da un codazo al castaño para que vuelva a hablar.

Oye Aqua no seas tan violenta-comento Jaden entrando en sí.

Eh y porque no estabas ido-comento Aqua.

Lo siento es que me emocione al ver a dos grandes duelistas-dijo Jaden.

Jajajajaja pues muchas gracias-dijo Joey mientras se señalaba.

Callate Joey-dijo Mai con normalidad.

Por cierto ¿Por qué aceptaron estar aquí?-pregunto Aqua con mucha curiosidad.

Bueno Kaiba nos convenció-contesto Yugi.

Pensé que no te llevabas bien con Kaiba-comento Aqua con duda.

Bueno si, pero quería ver a mi hija-dijo Yugi.

Bueno, para eso existen fotos-dijo con sarcasmo la rubia.

Jajajajaja eso es lo que de dije-dijo Joey mientras se reía y Yugi lo golpeaba, al igual que Mai.

Vaya-dijo Jaden con una gotita estilo anime.

En ese momento sonaron los altavoces anunciando que ya empezaba el torneo Jaden y Aqua se despidieron de los mayores y salieron corriendo.

Vaya si que creció rápido Aqua-dijo Mai.

Tienes razón y no solo eso es una muy buena duelista-comento Joey.

Y también Jaden-dijo Yugi. Los tres adultos se marcharon del lugar.

Mientras que Jaden y Aqua llegaron al patio de la escuela donde estaban sus amigos y otras personas que ya conocían.

Wow Jesse-dijo el castaño de chaqueta roja al ver a su amigo Jesse-no solo tú también esta Jim y Axel.

¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Aqua.

Pues bueno nos invitaron al torneo-comento Jesse.

Y no podías pasar la oportunidad-dijo Jim mientras acariciaba a Shirley.

Ya veo-comento Aqua-bueno es agradable que estén ustedes aquí.

Bueno no creen que será mejor ir a buscar a nuestros oponentes-comento Axel.

Ni loco pienso hacerlo-comento Syrus con un poco de cobardía.

Vamos Sy tus habilidades de duelo han mejorado podrás ganar-dijo Jaden con mucha confianza.

Yo no lo creo-comento Chazz- la persona que ganara y se enfrentara contra el rey de los juegos seré yo.

Qué tal si yo me enfrento contra el-comento Aqua con mucha seguridad.

Puede ser que si te enfrentes eres su hija, tienes más oportunidad-comento Syrus con algo de seguridad.

Y que con que sea su hija puedo perder en el transcurso del torneo-contesto la rubia algo furiosa.

Ya., calmase los dos-dijo Atticus-sera mejor irnos a buscar a nuestros oponentes.

Todos asintieron y se fueron del lugar Aqua acompañaba a Jaden para ver su duelo, los dos se encontraron con el oponente del castaño. Aqua se aburrió porque para ella el duelo fue muy rápido.

Vaya pude ganar-comento Jaden con una sonrisa.

Jajaja tu siempre ganas todos tus duelos-contesto Aqua.

Jajaja es verdad, bueno casi todos-dijo Jaden con un tono serio.

Bueno eso sí-dijo Aqua recordando esas veces que su amigo perdió.

Jaden acompaño a Aqua también vio el duelo pero este envés de aburrirse se emociono ya que los dos duelistas estaban muy iguales, al final Aqua gano el duelo.

Wa pensé que no ganaría-dijo Aqua algo calmada.

Bueno tu eres muy buena en los duelos-contesto Jaden, al llagar a una zona de la academia se percataron de que estaba Jesse teniendo su duelo, tanto como el castaño y la rubia fueron a ver y comenzaron a apoyar a Jesse, el cual también pudo ganar su duelo.

¿Con que ustedes también ganaron sus duelos?-pregunto el peli azul.

Sip-contesto Jaden.

Fue algo difícil pero puede ganar-comento Aqua.

Difícil para ti, pero si tu eres hija de Yugi-comento Jesse algo sorprendido.

Oye oye ¿porque siempre hacen comentarios así?-pregunto Aqua algo molesta.

Porque es divertido-comento Jesse con una sonrisa.

Después de tanto caminar los tres duelistas se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Jaden se encontraba en su habitación junto con Aqua, Syrus y Hassleberry.

Y ¿Cómo les fue en su duelo?-pregunto Aqua.

Bueno pues no también pero logre ganar-comento Syrus.

Yo gane, fue algo fácil-dijo Hassleberry con mucha seguridad.

Ah ya quiero que acabe esto-dijo Jaden quien estiraba los brazos.

Tu solo quieres que pase esto para enfrentarte a mi padre-comento Aqua con una gotita estilo anime.

Y ¿Qué sucediera si pierdes y no llegas hasta la final?-pregunto Syrus.

Eso no sucederá-dijo Jaden con mucha seguridad.

Bien me voy, nos vemos mañana chicos-dijo Aqua quien se despedía de los chicos y salía de la habitación.

Bueno será mejor irnos a dormir-dijo Syrus.

Te apoyo soldado-comento Hassleberry. Jaden se quedo sentado mirando su baraja mientras que los otros dos se fueron a dormir.

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-susurro Jaden-bueno será mejor irme a dormir-fue a acostarse a su cama en ese momento aparece kuriboh alado-buenas noches kuriboh-dijo el castaño antes de dormirse.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así comenten que les pareció.


End file.
